chicago_pdfandomcom-20200223-history
Trudy Platt
'''Trudy Platt '''is the Desk Sergeant at District 21. She is the immediate superior of Kim Burgess. And was the immediate superior of Sean Roman before he left. She is married to Randy McHolland. Biography Before taking the desk job, Sergeant Platt was a uniformed patrol officer and was the training officer for Antonio Dawson. Platt has passed the detective's exam twice but was shot in the lower back side of her hip and had to take a less physical role as the desk sergeant at District 21. This is most likely one of the reason she is nicer to the detective's then the patrol officers. In an episode where all employees had to take a photo for ID's. She took bad photos of Burgess and Atwater. However when it came to Lindsay she made sure she looked good. The same with Dawson. An interesting subtlety about her character is that she appears to have a holstered .38spl Revolver opposed to the standard issued Glock that most other characters in the series favour. Trudy Platt is very hard on Kim Burgess and Sean Roman, she always tries to make them feel bad and under appreciates them very often. She will often pick on Burgess about her relationship with Adam. However there are moments where is nice to her. Trudy recently married Randall McHolland, a firefighter from Firehouse 51 and a character in Chicago Fire. Her father, Robert Platt, was murdered in the Season 4 episode "All Cylinders Firing". Even while she was injured during those events, she still pursued to avenge him by the death of his killer; Voight only manages to talk her out of this, despite having carried out this act before. Personality Trudy is a hard headed Sergeant who is very tough on everyone. She will take it personally if someone crosses her or does not do things her way. She will retaliate by giving officers bad patrol cars or bad jobs like cross walks. She will try not to get involved in people's personal lives. However like anyone she does find herself involved. Platt has mentioned that she slept with half of the guys in the academy. Most workers will try not get to know her because she is very hard to read. She does not give off a lot of emotions as her face remains the same throughout the series. She is hard on the patrol officers but softer with the detectives. She most likely has most respect for them as she has worked with a couple. It can also be because they are higher up and she doesn't want to have bad blood with them. However this doesn't mean that she will be tough on them. She is the most fond with Lindsay and it doesn't go unnoticed. It's also shown that she likes Dawson as they will sometimes talk and give each other advice. Despite her hard attitude she still cares for her officers. She'll get worried if someone gets hurt on the line of duty. This was the case when Burgess gets shot through a door. She went to go visit her in the hospital . She tells Adam who was also visiting that when she got hurt no one was there when she woke up. Platt won't tell anyone but it really hurt her feelings. Which could be a reason she is hard on officers. She most likely has visited anyone officers that has gone through major surgery to make sure someone is there. She tells Adam that back when she was patrol officer there weren't a lot of women around. This meant that the men didn't respect her as much. This hinted that is one of the main reason she's tough. She wants the respect from everyone and that she won't take crap from anyone. Throughout the series several officers have passed away from on duty. Each time she has set up a fund for the family. She will not take small bills and will glare at the officers until they give bigger bills. Platt is also caring when it comes to kids even though she does not have any of her own. A different personality comes out when it comes to kids. She is much nicer, smiles, laughs, cracks jokes and gets to know them. Nadia who started to work as a receptionist for internal was nice to Platt. She gave her a card on her birthday being the only one who remembered. This warms Platt up because no one said anything. This shows that despite her toughness she still gets hurt, even if it just small things. Since that day Platt has been nice to Nadia treating her fair better then anyone who has worked there. She helps Nadia prepare to become a police officer before Nadia's death. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters